Bio-threat detectors are used to monitor the ambient air to detect the presence of potentially harmful pathogens. In general, air is drawn into a detection apparatus, or trigger, where the particulates in the air are evaluated. Airflow into the detection apparatus is typically generated by a fan within the apparatus. The trigger continuously monitors the air and the individual molecules within a given airflow. Some triggers use lasers to scan the air path to interrogate the particles passing through. A harmless particle, such as a dust particle, can be discriminated from a harmful particle, for example an anthrax spore, because each different type of particle reflects a different wavelength of light. The laser light reflected of the passing particles is matched to database of known harmful wavelengths. When a harmful wavelength is detected, the trigger signals that a potential pathogen is present. However, the specific type of particle is not identified by the trigger.
A confirmation module takes over once the trigger signals the presence of a possible pathogen. The trigger signal initiates the confirmation module into action. The confirmation module identifies the particles detected by the trigger. Conventionally, when the trigger goes off, the potential pathogen is collected and taken to a lab where the confirmation module performs the analysis. Some detection apparatuses are configured with a secondary fan assembly, such as a muffin fan, such that the potential pathogens collect on the fan blades of the secondary fan assembly as the air flows through the detection apparatus. In such configurations, the secondary fan assembly is activated via the trigger signal. The fan blades or the fan assembly is removed from the detection apparatus and taken to a laboratory for analysis. At the lab, a swab is used to wipe the particles from the fan blade surface, or a solution is manually applied to the fan blades to elute the particles off the fan blade surface. This is a time-consuming process that is impractical for real-time threat assessment.